Alana Live: Johto Journeys
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: Alana, Kayla, and Derek, the stars of the hit talk show Alana Live, have gotten trapped in the Pokemon world! Here, they'll meet new friends and have an adventure they'll never forget!
1. an unexpected journey

**A/N** okay, here we are at the beginning of Alana Live: Johto Journeys. I really hope you enjoy this. It happens to be my first story completely written in first person!

* * *

I walked up to the door. It was a strange door, one I never noticed before in all my days at the Alana Live studio. It had strange Japanese writing on it, and I could not read it. Of course, Kayla obviously didn't know.

"What does it say Alana?" she asked.

"Yeah! What does the weird door say?" Derek said. I jumped, not knowing he had been there.

"I don't know. I can't read it." I said slowly. I just hoped that if I made it loud and clear my co-stars would get the hint.

"Oh. Kayla? Don't you speak Japanese?" Derek asked.

"No... I speak English, French, Spanish, Pig Latin, and Dutch." Kayla said.

"Well, if we want to find out what's through this door, were going to have to go in it." I said. I opened the door and found a large grassy forest area that seemed to go on forever. So, I decided to walk in. That was my first mistake.

"Whoa..." Derek said from the doorway.

"No way!" Kayla said as she walked in after me. "OhmygoshDerek! You have to come in here!"

Derek walked through the door and it closed behind him, leaving no trace. _That could be a problem,_ I thought. I continued to walk forward, but stopped short as a Typhlosion ran by.

Wait... Typhlosion?

I turned back around, rubbing my eyes. I looked to see that there was indeed a Typhlosion, and Derek was hugging it.

"I has a cuddles!" Derek said. The Typhlosion looked indifferent.

It was then that I made my second mistake. I took another step forward.

Immediately, my vision clouded. White smoke surrounded me, and my first instinct was that it was a trap. I felt a bit funny, and when the smoke cleared Kayla and Derek had grown twice my size. Then I looked down and noticed that they hadn't grown, I had shrunk. If they had grown, the ground would have been the same distance from my head. I also noticed that in place of my purple shirt and blue pants was yellow fur. My legs were short and yellow furred too. I looked at my hands. Short arms, yellow fur. I reached up above my head and my hands connected with two long cone-shaped ears. Then I looked behind me to find a yellow and brown furred lightning bolt shaped tail. And then I knew.

I was a Pikachu.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: that's right. I have been turned into a Pikachu.

Derek: Pokemon mystery dungeon much?

Kayla: the unexpected journey much?

Me: yes and yes.


	2. through a forest

**A/N** when we last saw our heroes, Derek was hugging a Typhlosion, Kayla was feeling a bit neglected, and Alana was a Pikachu.

* * *

But I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Hey look! It's a furry!" Derek said. I wasn't going to stand for being called a furry, when I was clearly a Pikachu. Derek was still cuddling with the Typhlosion, who I now realized was a boy. Not wanting to be mistaken as a boy, I picked a pretty purple flower and tied it around my ear. Then I went back to the matter at hand.

"I'm not a furry, I'm a Pikachu!" I said. Kayla's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh! It's a talking furry!" Kayla said.

"I'm not a furry! It's me! Alana!" I said. "I've been turned into a Pikachu!"

They both stared at me for a moment, and I didn't need mind reading powers to know what they were thinking. _Alana + Pikachu =...Furry?_

"Will you guys listen to me? I'm NOT a furry!" I said. But Kayla and Derek had lost interest.

"Derek, can I ask you something?" Kayla said.

"Yeah, of course." Derek replied.

"Why cuddle with that pokemon when I'm standing right here?" Kayla asked.

"You have a point." Derek said. He let go of the Typhlosion. I was sure it was going to scamper off, but it stayed put.

Sure, I should have warned them about not crossing the unseen line that turned people into pokemon. In fact, I should have just went back through the door before I got turned into a Pikachu. Or not even open the door at all. That would have been a great idea. This whole thing could have been avoided, but I just had to go through that door.

So I made my third mistake.

Because when Kayla and Derek were right about to collide in a hug, they both stopped short, surrounded by a white cloud of smoke. And when it cleared, in their places were a Chikorita and a Cyndaquil. Oh boy.

The Chikorita blinked. "... Derek?" she asked.

"... Kayla?" the Cyndaquil asked. Okay, so Chikorita was Kayla and Cyndaquil was Derek.

"Derek, you're a Cyndaquil!" Kayla said.

"I'm a Cyndaquil? You're a Chikorita!" Derek said. They both looked at themselves.

Kayla jumped back about three feet (which is a lot for a pokemon), and Derek started screaming. I wouldn't stand for it.

"You guys! Calm the heck down!" I said. "You guys need to get a freaking grip!"

"... Alana?" they asked in unison. I literally face-palmed myself right then and there.

"Yes. I am Alana. I was turned into a Pikachu. Also, you are a Chikorita, and you are a Cyndaquil." I said, putting my hands on their shoulders and using my no nonsense tone to tell them I meant it. "So deal with it."

We were all silent for a moment as the information sunk in. But before Kayla and Derek fully got it, the Typhlosion ran over and scooped Derek up.

"Yay! Cuddle time!" the Typhlosion said, hugging Derek tightly. This time, Kayla was the one who put a stop to the nonsense.

"Hey, sorry to rain on your parade, but I was here first." Kayla said angrily. Reluctantly, the Typhlosion let go of Derek and scampered off.

"Okay guys. Lets get going. If we want to find out any information on what's going on, we have to find someone." I said, once again using my no nonsense tone.

So we started walking. Or, trying to, anyways. Because every time we started getting somewhere, Kayla started frolicking off in all directions, and Derek kept stopping to point out everything edible from the ordinary apple to the peculiarly named pecha berry. And then I would have to stop, turn around, and then yell at them to get their acts together. And then I'd silently curse my being the only one with any common sense, and we'd move on.

Then the whole process would begin again.

At one point we passed by an odd Cyndaquil who was muttering something about Sweden and talking in a bad Swedish accent. I decided then that it would be best to just ignore him, and I did. Kayla and Derek actually followed my example, too.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: well?

Kayla: you're a furry.

Derek: yeah, you're totally a furry.

Me: I am NOT a furry!

Kayla: whatever you say furry.


	3. and into a town

**A/N** when we last saw our heroes, they were trying to find someone with information, or some kind of way to help us get home. They met Sean the Swedish Cyndaquil (inspired by one of my friends), who might be in the story again, Kayla got turned into a Chikorita, and Derek got turned into a Cyndaquil.

* * *

I decided I needed to figure out where we were. They had wild Cyndaquils and Typhlosions, and they were only found in Johto. That ruled out Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Almost immediately after I figured that out, the Johto Journeys theme song started playing in my head. I soon found myself humming along. And then, of course, Kayla and Derek heard, and started singing.

"Everybody wants to be a master, everybody wants to show their skills," Derek sang.

"Everybody wants to get there faster, make their way to the top of the hill," Kayla sang.

"Each time, you try, it's gonna get just a little bit better," Derek sang.

"Each day you climb, one more step, up the ladder!" Kayla sang.

"It's a whole new world we live in, it's a whole new way to see,

it's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude,

but you still gotta catch 'em all, and be the best that you can be!" they both sang.

"Oh, I love Johto Journeys!" Kayla said.

"Come on, you guys." I said.

"Yeah, that song is so catchy!" Derek said.

"Come on, get moving!" I said. I tried to remember what I had been thinking before, but I completely drew a blank.

So we went on our way. But, about five minutes in, we were back to the same old routine. Then, at one point, they weren't even moving anymore. I turned to find them both slumped against an apple tree.

"You guys!" I said.

"I'm sorry, Alana, but we're tired and hungry!" Kayla said.

"Yeah, it feels like we've been walking for miles!" Derek said.

"Come on, it's only been half an hour. We haven't even walked one mile." I said.

"Yeah, if we had walked more than a mile, it would be Alana asking for a break." Kayla whispered to Derek. Too bad for her, I had super Pikachu hearing.

"Wow. That was harsh." I said.

"Did you hear that?" Kayla asked. I nodded. "Oh. Sorry."

"No, you're right. I'm pathetic." I said.

"You are not pathetic! But you are hungry, right? Because we want to stop for a snack." Derek said.

Then my stomach growled, and I knew they heard.

"Yeah, alright." I said. They cheered, then we ate some apples. They were really good, despite the fact that they looked a bit green. Of course, that just so happened to be my fourth mistake.

No, it wasn't because a giant Arbok jumped out of the bushes and ate us. No, it wasn't because we fell into a badly hidden hole in the ground set by Team Rocket. And no, it wasn't because the apples were poisonous. Stopping to eat was a mistake, because after walking for five minutes, we came to a town. A town with restaurants. Which probably had great food. And I wasn't hungry anymore.

Okay, so not as big a mistake as getting turned into Pokemon, but a five star meal definitely would have been better than a couple of apples.

There was a problem with this town, and that was that I didn't recognize it. Once again, I searched through my extensive knowledge of the Johto region. But, there were no signs that spoke the town's name, so I was completely lost. Then I spotted a big building, and on top was the words 'Pokemon Hotel'. I couldn't believe my eyes. Hotel? There are no Pokemon hotels. There are Pokemon centers, but not hotels.

"Well, I guess we could check out that hotel and see if there's a map in it." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kayla said. Derek nodded, and we went inside.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: so? How was that?

Derek: isn't Arbok a Kanto Pokemon?

Me: well, I was going to use Seviper, but I think that's a Hoenn Pokemon.

Kayla: I think he might be Sinnoh, actually.

Me: ugh! Curse the Pokemon website for not saying what region it's in!


	4. where we meet some new friends

**A/N **when we last saw our heroes, they had just found a nice town and a Pokemon hotel (which don't really exist. Go figure). Now let's see what they find inside...

* * *

When we walked into the hotel, the first thing I saw was a bright-eyed Raichu standing behind the front desk and giving me a 'How may I help you?' smile. And as we walked up, I found myself smiling back. I always thought Raichu were cute, in a cuddly little Pokemon way, but this Raichu was cute in a... different way. I think you know what I mean.

"Welcome to the Pokemon City hotel, how can I help you today?" he asked. Suddenly I was lost for words. Luckily Kayla and Derek could talk.

"Actually, we were looking for a place to-" Kayla started to say.

"Ryan!" came a loud, angry female voice.

"What?" the Raichu, Ryan, asked.

"Ryan! I need you over here now!" I looked around and found the source of the voice. It was a Nidorina.

"Rina, I'm busy with these customers!" Ryan said.

"I don't care what you're doing! Get your tail over here right now!" the Nidorina, Rina, said.

"I'm sorry folks, but if you could just wait a few minutes I promise I'll be right back to help you." Ryan said, before running over to the Nidorina. I realized from the conversation that Rina must be the boss.

"Wow, it sure took you long enough! And why are those people at the front desk?" Rina said.

"I'm sorry Rina, I was just trying to help them, and you called me over..." Ryan said.

"Are you saying those are customers?" Rina asked.

"Yes, but-" Ryan said.

"But nothing! The first rule of the Pokemon City hotel is what?" Rina asked.

"The customers always come first." Ryan said.

"Good! So get over there and help them! Chan! I need you!" Rina said. Ryan ran back to the desk.

"So, how can I help you?" Ryan said, sounding a bit out of breath.

"Well, Ryan, like my girlfriend was saying before, we're looking for a place to stay." Derek said, putting his arm around Kayla.

"Then this is your place. How many rooms would you like?" Ryan said. That was when I found my words again.

"We'd like three rooms. And it would be great if they were all next to each other." I said.

"Okay, I'll see if I can get those for you." Ryan said. He looked at the computer for a few minutes.

"Well?" Derek asked.

"Okay, so I just so happen to have three rooms in a row open for you. Rooms 33, 34, and 35 on the third story." Ryan said.

"Third story? How many stories are there?" Kayla asked.

"Last time I checked there were eight." Ryan said. Eight stories? Really? When my family goes on trips, we normally stay at two story hotels. I was surprised that this one had eight. "We also have an indoor pool, an outdoor pool and water park, an amusement park, a Ferris wheel, an arcade, and a great five star restaurant, all for your enjoyment."

"Cool!" Kayla said.

"Hey, before you go, do you think I could get your names?" Ryan asked, handing them the room keys.

"Yeah. I'm Alana, the Cyndaquil is Derek, and the Chikorita is Kayla." I said.

"Thanks. I'll just enter your names in the computer, but you three can go if you want." Ryan said.

A nice hotel with lots of cool stuff, and a really cute Raichu working the front desk. I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: isn't that an awesome hotel?

Kayla: totally!

Derek: man, I'd love to stay there.

Ryan: I think it's great.

Me: hi Ryan! I'm so glad you could make it!

Ryan: but then again, everything you do is great.

Me: aww... thanks!

Sean (in a bad Swedish accent): would you like to come to Sweden? We has the pancakes, yah!

Me: I poke you! *pokes Sean*

Sean (loses the accent): NO! *pokes me back*


	5. and disturb a bat

**A/N** when we last saw our author, she was getting tired of introducing every chapter with 'when we last saw our heroes...', even though it's only been four chapters. Not like you guys care, right? You just want your introduction, so...

When we last saw our heroes, they had just checked into the Pokemon City hotel and met a Nidorina named Rina, who happens to be the hotel manager, and a Raichu named Ryan, who runs the front desk and some other things as well. Now they are heading to their rooms. Will they find surprises? Or will they just be boring hotel rooms? You never know...

* * *

When we got to our rooms, I quickly decided that I would have 33, Kayla would have 34, and Derek would have 35. So I handed Kayla and Derek their keys. When I took out my key, there was a note attached to it. It said:

_Please call me._

_Just dial 01 on your room phone to reach the front desk._

_If someone other than me answers, ask for room service._

_Talk to you soon._

_-Ryan_

I was ecstatic. Ryan wanted me to call him? Really? Did he like me? Those were things on my mind as I unlocked my door.

"For Sweden!" someone said in a bad Swedish accent. Before I could even consider who it might be, a Cyndaquil ran out from behind the curtains and smacked me upside the head. Then he took off down the hall before I could react. So I decided to just get on with my life. Maybe I'd deal with him later. As soon as I had put down my backpack, which I didn't remember bringing and was filled with some of my stuff, I heard a loud scream. That stupid Cyndaquil must be bothering Kayla now...

But when I went outside, Kayla was running silently into Derek's room, while the scream was still going. Derek? Really? So I followed her.

"What's wrong Der?" Kayla asked, sounding concerned. Derek was staring up at the ceiling, shaking and pointing.

"B...b...b..b...b... BAT!" Derek yelled. Sure enough, when I looked up to where he was pointing, there was a large Zubat, who looked quite annoyed with the noise.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep!" the Zubat said.

"We're so sorry, sir. We must have the wrong room." I said, getting Kayla and Derek and dragging them out. Once we were outside, Derek calmed down. I lead them into my room, while Derek told me what happened and Kayla reported that her room had no one in it. In my room, I picked up the phone and dialed 01, for the front desk. After a short second, the phone was picked up and I heard Ryan's sweet voice on the other end.

"Front desk, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi Ryan, it's Alana." I said.

"...Alana? You're calling already?" he asked, sounding excited.

"Actually, this is about the rooms you gave us." I said.

"What about them?" he asked, now sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well, when I opened up my room a Cyndaquil yelled something about Sweden and smacked me upside the head before running off." I said.

"Oh, that's just Sean. He's always causing mischief." he said.

"Is he really Swedish?" I asked.

"Nope, just crazy." he said.

"Well that explains a lot." I said, laughing. "So then when Derek tried to unlock his door, the key wasn't working. He tried to just open the door, and it wasn't locked, so he went in and there was a Zubat sleeping on the ceiling."

"A Zubat? In room 32?" Ryan asked.

"32? No, you told us 35." I said.

"I told you 35? That's where Zu the Zubat lives. I told you 32." he said.

"No, you told us 35." I said.

"I did, didn't I? I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, I meant to say 32." he said.

"No problem." I said.

So we went to room 32, and Derek refused to go in first, and Kayla wanted to stay outside and protect Derek from the bats. So once again, it was up to me to be the brave one. But when I opened the door...

"I'm gonna make you a sandwich!" someone yelled, and then I got smacked upside the head by a crazed Cyndaquil. I was so fed up with that stupid Cyndaquil, so I ran off after him.

"You get back here Sean!" I yelled.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: Sean! why?

Sean: hey, you wrote it!

Kayla: he has a point.

Derek: everything that happens in this story is technically your fault, since you wrote it.

Ryan: I have to agree with them, sorry.

Me (imitating Noah): seriously? I mean... seriously?

Ryan: I'm sorry!

Sean: ha ha, even lover boy agrees with me.

Ryan: hey dude, not cool.


	6. and chase a Cyndaquil

**A/N** when we last saw our heroes, Kayla and Derek were getting settled in their rooms, and Alana was chasing after Sean the Cyndaquil because she was mad at him for smacking her upside the head. Where will the chase lead? Who knows?

* * *

I ended up chasing Sean all over the hotel. We ran through all the places Ryan had told me about, and some that he hadn't mentioned. There was an exercise room(which I decided I wouldn't be back to any time soon), a nice room that appeared to hold continental breakfast(which I decided to visit tomorrow), a meeting room for the hotel staff, a place full of trampolines that reminded me of Jump Sky High, and of course there were eight flights of stairs to run up and down and up and down and up and down...

When I chased him through the arcade, I looked at all their games, which included Pac-man, air hockey, and Dance Dance Revolution. The water park was really cool, though I'm not a big fan of water-slides. The amusement park had really big, fast looking roller coasters, which I wasn't planning on riding since I'm not really a fan of fast roller coasters. Or heights, for that matter.

The outdoor pool was full of little Pokemon playing and splashing, while the indoor pool was mostly empty. There were two Magicarp floating in the hot tub, though. The five-star restaurant was really, really nice, and I couldn't wait to eat there. The Ferris wheel was huge! I knew I didn't ever want to ride on it, even if it was safe. We ran back into the hotel and past the front desk. Ryan waved to me, so I smiled at him.

Then I was getting exhausted from running up three flights of stairs after the stupid Cyndaquil, so I was falling a bit behind. And when I finally made it up, all the doors on the third floor had ben opened, and Sean was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, to heck with it!" I said, giving up and heading back to my room. But before I could go inside...

"Would you like some Jell-O!" I heard the Cyndaquil yell, and I knew it was him because he ran out from behind a curtain, smacked me upside the head, then ran off again. I let him run off, because I knew it would only lead to the same result if I chased him. On top of that, I'd already had enough exercise that day to last a lifetime.

* * *

Kayla and Derek came in my room later, and I locked the door in hopes of keeping that crazy Cyndaquil away from me. We hung out in there until dinner time, and I found out that Alana Live is shown in the Pokemon world. Too bad no one would recognize us, since we had gotten turned into Pokemon.

At dinner time, we were eating in the restaurant, and Ryan came up to us.

"And how is your meal this evening?" he asked. I tried not to swoon at the sound of his sweet voice, and felt like a pig with my mouth full and a plate loaded with food.

"It's wonderful." Kayla said.

"If only we had restaurants like this back home, right?" Derek said.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Kayla said.

"So Alana, I saw you chasing Sean around the hotel today." Ryan said, taking a seat next to me. I quickly swallowed my food.

"Yeah, he kept popping up out of nowhere and smacking me. I got fed up with it so I went after him." I said.

"Did you catch him?" Ryan asked.

"No, but if I had, I would've given him a piece of my mind." I said, shaking my fork, which had some chicken on it.

Don't ask me where they got the chicken. I can't remember a chicken Pokemon, and I don't think they have any animals that aren't Pokemon. I also don't think they'd eat the Pokemon. But you always see Ash and friends eating some type of meat at the Pokemon centers, and it's gotta come from somewhere. Just a little food for thought for all you Pokemon lovers out there.

"Yeah, well don't feel bad. Rina can't catch him either." Ryan said.

"She can't?" Kayla asked, filling in so I could take a bite.

"Nope, and she's really fast. Do you really think that she would let him stay if she could catch him?" Ryan asked.

"If I could catch him, I'd beat him up, twice as hard since he made me chase him all over the hotel today to no avail, and then I'd throw him out and get guards to keep him out." I said.

"Oh. Is that why you're eating all that?" Derek asked.

"Wow. Thanks for pointing that out, Derek." I said, putting my fork down even though I was still really hungry.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Der-bear, you basically just said Alana was a pig." Kayla said. Derek's face turned red. "You never say that to a girl. Ever."

"Oops... I'm sorry, Alana. I didn't mean it like that." Derek said. I didn't pick up my fork. I just pushed my plate away and hung my head, pretending like I felt bad for eating so much, just to make Derek feel bad. I'm just evil like that sometimes.

"Oh, now you've gone and made her self-conscious." Kayla said. Ryan lifted my head up and looked me in the eyes.

"It's okay, Alana. Everyone pigs out sometimes. And I've ran all over the hotel before, so I know how strenuous it can be." he said.

"Were you chasing Sean?" I asked.

"Yeah, he had been messing with me all week when I did that. I was so fed up with it, that I vowed to make him pay. But I haven't managed it yet." Ryan said.

"When I get my hands on him, I'll let you know." I said.

"Sounds great. Now, I should probably get going. I have a lot of people to ask about their food." Ryan said.

"Just one of the perks of working at a hotel, right?" I asked. Ryan laughed.

"Yeah." he said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: you're gonna need say that line again, Sean. I need more feeling.

Sean: more feeling! I don't even know why I'm in this story!

Me: okay, I'll go over the rolls again. Sean, your job is basically to bug the crap out of everyone, but especially me.

Sean: alright.

Me: Kayla and Derek, you're more in the background this time around. You just want to enjoy the hotel and you really wouldn't mind if we never made it home.

Kayla: why are we in the background?

Derek: yeah! We're just as important as you are!

Me: because you guys were the main characters in the last Alana Live story I wrote! I want a turn in the limelight!

Ryan: I get that. If I were the host, I'd want my own story too.


	7. and eat lunch

**A/N** when we last saw our heroes, Alana was hungry after chasing Sean all over the hotel, Kayla and Derek were eating dinner with her, Derek was being a dope, and Ryan was asking people how their meals were. He stopped to talk to our heroes for a while, and then went on with his work.

* * *

When we were walking to the breakfast room the next morning, I heard someone singing a familiar song...

"... you asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see, I wanna be, famous..." someone sang. Curious as always, I rounded the next corner and found that it was Ryan, who was stacking boxes near the front desk.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous..." he sang. Then he started humming as he picked up another box. Kayla and Derek had continued towards the breakfast room, but I went over to the front desk instead. I leaned up against the desk, and watched him for a few minutes. He obviously didn't notice me.

"You like Total Drama Island?" I asked. Startled, he dropped the box he was carrying and it landed on his foot.

"Ow! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ryan said, hopping up and down on his uninjured foot.

"I've been standing here for a while." I said.

"Yeah, but I didn't see you! Ow!" he said. I laughed.

"You didn't answer my question." I said.

"What question?" Ryan said, putting his foot back down and scratching his head with his tail.

"I asked if you liked Total Drama Island!" I said.

"What gave you that idea?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, just the fact that you were singing the theme song." I said.

"You heard that?" he asked.

"I liked it." I said. Ryan was an amazing singer.

"So what if it's my second favorite show?" he asked.

"Well, it's my favorite show. I've seen every episode." I said.

"Every episode? Really? I watched all of the first two seasons, but I've missed some of the latest episodes." he said.

"From World Tour?" I asked.

"Yeah, I missed some from that." he said.

"Well, if you want I could fill you in." I said.

"That would be great! I hardly ever have time to watch it." he said.

* * *

So during lunch Ryan came over to our table.

"Hey, are you here to ask us about our meal again?" Derek asked.

"If you are, then give my complements to the chef." Kayla said.

"Actually I'm on my lunch break. Can I eat with you guys?" Ryan asked.

"You can if you want." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Cool." Ryan said, taking the seat next to me. I felt someone tickling my foot then, so I looked under the table. No one was there.

"What's up Alana?" Kayla asked, looking under the table too.

"Someone was tickling me. Oh, I bet it was Sean again." I said, looking around. I didn't see him. Ryan got up and walked over to the edge of the table, and hoisted a Cyndaquil up into the air. He struggled, but couldn't get free.

"Looks like we caught ourselves a little prankster." Ryan said.

"Help me!" he yelled, but he didn't sound like Sean. Kayla gasped.

"Put my boyfriend down!" she yelled.

"What?" Ryan said. I looked at the Cyndaquil again, and realized that it was actually Derek.

"That's Derek!" I said.

"Sorry!" Ryan said, putting Derek down. Then I saw Sean dart out from under the table, cackling madly as he did.

"There he is!" I said, pointing at the cackling Cyndaquil. Ryan growled.

"I'll get you one of these days, Sean!" he yelled. Sean just laughed louder as he disappeared.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: okay, continuing with the rolls, Rina's roll is just to keep the hotel staff in line.

Rina: no duh!

Me: that's your roll because you're the boss. As for Ryan...

Ryan: yes Alana?

Me: your roll is... well, you're sort of my love interest...

Ryan: yeah, I got that already.

Derek: and why do you have a love interest?

Me: because I'm tired of playing third wheel to you and Kayla.

Kayla: good point.

Me: oh, and you don't know that yet, either.

Ryan: of course.


	8. and jump on trampolines

**A/N** when we last saw our author, she was getting really tired of beginning each author's note with 'when we last saw our heroes...', and was tempted to stop. But knowing that her readers wouldn't like that, she prepared to write it again.

When we last saw our heroes, they learned that Ryan liked Total Drama Island, and they had some trouble with Sean.

* * *

The trampoline room was right next to the arcade, and while Kayla and Derek jumped around, I played some of the games. Air hockey is a lot more fun when someone plays with you, though. I was never good at Pac-man, either. Basically, the arcade entertained me for all of five minutes before I got bored.

"Okay, I'm bored." I said, walking into the trampoline room.

"What? We just got here!" Kayla said.

"It might help if you jumped with us!" Derek said.

"No thanks. One of you come down and entertain me." I said.

"Why can't you just get Ryan to entertain you?" Derek asked.

"Uh, hello? He's working. And what makes you think I want him to entertain me?" I asked.

"What could make me thing you don't?" Derek asked.

"You're just jealous!" Kayla said.

"Jealous of what? I've got the best girlfriend in the world!" Derek said. "No, in both worlds!"

"Mix it all together and you know you've got the best of both worlds!" Kayla sang.

"Both worlds? What?" I asked.

"If you haven't noticed, Toto, we aren't in California anymore." Derek said.

"Yeah, you could say we all live in a Pokemon world." Kayla said, laughing. I knew that line was from a Pokemon theme song. Orange islands, I think.

"How is it that you guys always have witty comments?" I asked. Seriously, they always had something funny to say.

"We're just awesome like that." Derek said. Then something tugged on my tail, reminding me that I had one. I whipped around and saw nothing.

"What was that?" I said.

"What was what?" Kayla asked.

"Something was pulling on my tail." I said.

"You have a tail?" Derek asked.

"I'm a Pikachu, remember?" I said.

"Oh, right." Derek said.

"And I'm a Chikorita and you're a Cyndaquil." Kayla added.

"Well, I knew that. I'm just not used to Pikalana." Derek said. Pikalana?

"Did you seriously just call me 'Pikalana'?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! You're Pikalana, my lady is Chikayla, and I'm Cynderek!" Derek said.

"And I'm guessing you're going to call us 'Peoplemon?" I asked.

"What? That's stupid." Derek said. "I was actually going to say 'Pokeople'."

"Well, I love your combined names, Cynderek." Kayla said, which was no surprise because she always sided with Derek.

"Thanks Chikayla." Derek said. Someone tugged on my tail again, but again no one was there when I looked.

"So... what would Ryan be, then?" Kayla asked.

"Ryan? Ryan the Raichu?" Derek asked. He thought about this for a while, jumping up and down as he did. "Rychu? Raian? Ryachu?"

He went on throwing out different combinations for a few minutes, but couldn't come up with one he liked. He finally gave up.

"Ugh! Ryan and Raichu sound too much alike!" he said.

"I don't know, I thought Chuan was pretty good." Kayla said. Another tail tug, and this time I saw Sean diving behind a trash can. Then I saw Ryan coming.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"We're coming up with cool nicknames. I'm Cynderek, that's Chikayla, and she's Pikalana." Derek said.

"If you call me Pikalana one more time, you'll regret it." I said.

"Why not? It's cute!" Ryan said.

"And I won't go any easier on you." I said.

"Anyways, Cynderek has been trying to pick one for you." Kayla said. After considering the similarities between Ryan and Raichu, I thought, why not Ry-Ry? Or, since Derek was all about combining a Pokemon name with a name, Rai-Ry? But then I thought, no, that sounds like a pet-name. Like how Kayla's pet-name for Derek was 'Der-bear'. So I kept quiet.

"Well, no one's ever nicknamed me before, so I can't really help you." Ryan said.

"Alright, I'll keep thinking about it." Derek said.

"RYAN!" someone called, and I was sure it was Rina.

"Well, that's my boss." Ryan said, confirming my guess.

"So, we'll see you later then?" Kayla asked.

"I'm not sure. Whatever Rina wants me for, it sounds important and it might take a while." Ryan said.

"Chury!" Derek said suddenly. "No, wait... that's stupid..."

"RYAN! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Rina yelled.

"Coming Rina!" Ryan said. He waved goodbye and took off.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: and last but never least, my role is to be the serious one. I'm the one who keeps you two(points to Kayla and Derek) out of trouble, and I'm the only one who's really serious about getting home.

Kayla: true that. I could stay at this hotel forever and I wouldn't mind.

Derek: I could only stay here if Kayla was here with me. If not, I'd miss her too much.

Kayla: yeah, you'd have to stay at the hotel forever with me.

Ryan: but I'm the reason why you haven't started looking yet.

Me: ha! As if!

Ryan: Alana...

Me: yeah, I know.


	9. and tell the truth

**A/N** when we last saw our heroes, Alana was quickly falling for Ryan. And vice versa. Kayla and Derek had a contest to see who could ride the biggest ride the most without throwing up, and Derek lost.

* * *

Sunday morning. Normally, I'd get up around seven o'clock, eat breakfast, play some computer, and then get ready to go to church. But not today. It was a little weird, but nothing I couldn't handle. I spent most of the morning searching for a magic door out in the forest. I didn't find one. Defeated, I returned to the hotel for lunch. Later, while Kayla and Derek were busy being Kayla and Derek, and I had no idea where they were, there was a knock at my door. I looked through the little round window on the door. It was Ryan. I opened the door.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I picked you this flower." he said, holding out a very pretty, very fresh purple flower. Then I realized I still had a flower tied around my ear, and it looked all wilted and ugly.

"Thanks!" I said. He took the old flower off my ear and tied the new one in its place. "Well, would you like to come in?"

"Can I?" Ryan asked.

"Of course you can!" I said. We went into my room together, and I moved my backpack so Ryan could sit in the only chair. I didn't mind sitting on my comfy hotel bed. Apparently he didn't mind either, because he ignored the chair and sat on my bed with me. Him liking me was all well and good, but Ryan was a Raichu, not a person who got turned into a Raichu. He belonged here, I belonged in the real world. As soon as I found the magic door home, I'd never see him again. And I knew I couldn't keep it from him.

"Ryan, I have to tell you something." I said.

"What?" he asked, sounding surprised by the sadness in my voice.

"I... I'm not from here." I said.

"Well, sure. You're a Kanto." he said.

"A Kan- no, that's not what I meant. I mean I'm not from this world." I said.

"You're not... from this... world?" he asked. He scratched his head with his tail in confusion.

"Okay, so I'm actually from the hit talk show Alana Live, and Kayla and Derek and I had just finished Alana Live when we stumbled across this weird door. We opened it and went inside... well, actually we went outside because it opened into a forest. So we went into the forest and there were clouds of smoke and Pokemon and weird berries and I got turned into a Pikachu, and Kayla and Derek became a Chikorita and a Cyndaquil. Then the door disappeared and we started looking for a town or something. We found this town and this hotel, and then I met you, and you distracted me. Kayla and Derek seemed content to just hang here for a while, so I decided, why not? But this morning I went looking for the door again, knowing we'd have to find it eventually. I mean, I have Alana Live scheduled every Tuesday, and if we don't get back soon I'll disappoint my fans! Anyways, I didn't find it, and now I don't know what to do." I said.

"Wow." Ryan said. "You know, for as long as I've been here, I've never met another victim of the magic doors."

"Another victim?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"A couple years ago I was an intern on Total Drama Island. The season was coming to a close and we had to get the abandoned film lot ready for next season. I was setting up some stuff in the Aftermath studio, and came across a door with Japanese writing on it. I went in, and got turned into a Pikachu. The door closed behind me, and I was trapped. I went looking around and found this town, and this hotel. I lived here for a month and then Rina offered me a job. Not knowing when I'd ever get back home, I took the job. After a dreadful accident, Rina gave me a rock that evolved me. I was a Raichu, stronger, faster, better. And just about a month ago, I was cleaning in the arcade and found a door that could take me home. But I didn't use it." he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I belong here now! I can't go back to the real world, because I feel like I'm supposed to be in the Pokemon world." he said. "So I can show you the door, but I won't go with you." he said.

"But surely you must still have a calling in our world!" I said.

"None that I can see. Sorry." he said.

"Okay. Show me the door, and we'll be going." I said. I tried to be strong about leaving Ryan behind.

"I'll show you tomorrow. But since I'll never see you again, could you at least ride the Ferris wheel with me?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan! I feel bad just leaving you, but I can't-" I said.

"You can. You don't have to worry, I'll keep you nice and safe." he said.

"Okay. I trust you." I said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: am I really about to ride the giant Ferris wheel with you?

Ryan: yes, and you'll love it.

Derek: I highly doubt that.

Kayla: where were we in all this?

Me: didn't you pay any attention at all?

Ryan: it said 'Kayla and Derek were busy being Kayla and Derek'.

Kayla and Derek: oh.


	10. and ride the ferris wheel

**A/N** when we last saw our author, she was indescribably tired of beginning each and every authors note with 'when we last saw our heroes...', but she was sort of happy since she was nearing the end of the story and wouldn't have to do it much longer. So she prepared herself mentally and physically to write it yet again.

When we last saw our heroes, Alana had just found out that Ryan was actually a human turned into a Raichu. He told her about a door that could take them home, and they decided to ride the Ferris wheel together.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set as we approached the monstrous Ferris wheel. To someone Pikachu sized, like me, it looked as big as the Empire State Building.

Suddenly, my courage was gone.

"I can't do this." I said.

"Yes you can." Ryan said.

"No, I really can't." I said. But he held my hand and pulled me towards the wheel.

"You can do it. I'll be with you the whole time." he said. I gave in, and we got on the Ferris wheel.

It was fine until I looked down about halfway up. I screamed, but Ryan put his arm around me.

"It's okay, I've got you." he said. I leaned against him. But I couldn't bear to look, so I closed my eyes. I still didn't open them after we stopped.

"Oh wow. The view is so beautiful up here! Alana, you have to look!" Ryan said. I carefully opened my eyes.

I was amazed at what I saw. The moon was slowly rising, and the stars twinkled brightly. But even more breathtaking was the view! It was as if you could see all of Pokemon City from up there! But even more than that was the brightness of Ryan's eyes as he took in the same view. It was just too bad that I'd never see him again. No, I couldn't let that happen. The door was at the studio, I could come back and visit anytime! Right? What if the door disappeared, like in the unexpected journey?

My train of thought was interrupted by Ryan, who leaned his head against mine.

Now keep in mind that I'm a Pikachu and he's a Raichu as you're picturing this. Ryan and I are sitting at the top of a Ferris wheel together. He has his arm around me and I'm leaning against his shoulder. His head is on mine, and we're looking up at the stars. A romantic moment, even if we were Pokemon at the time.

But the silence began to kill me inside, so I asked the question on my mind.

"Have you ever been up here before?" I asked.

"I haven't. I'll admit I'm a bit scared of heights myself." Ryan said.

"But you were saying you rode the really big roller coaster." I said.

"Look." he said, pointing to the top of the coaster in question. I gasped.

"We're higher up than the top of the biggest roller coaster?" I said.

"We are. Cool, right?" Ryan said.

"I had no idea!" I said.

Soon we began to descend, and when we got off he walked me up to my room. He didn't have to, and I told him that, but he said he really wanted to. We paused in my doorway. I found myself looking into his big bright Raichu eyes, and he was looking into my eyes too. He leaned closer to me, but I moved back.

"We can't." I said. He took my hands in his.

"But we can..." he said.

"No, we can't! I'm going home tomorrow, and you already said you were staying here. I mean, talk about a long distance relationship!" I said. He sighed.

"You're right." he said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, you'll see me tomorrow." I said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." he said. As he left, I couldn't help wishing that he had been right. Of all the times he had told me I could, why did that have to be the only time I really couldn't?

But more than anything, I wished we didn't have to say goodbye.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: Ryan! Why can't you come!

Ryan: it's just too much pressure! In Pokemon City, I know I have a job and a life. In the real world, the only thing I know I'll have is you!

Kayla: so, you could say, that even though you love her, you aren't that strong.

Derek: and you need her to give you something to which you can hold on.

Me: Kayla, Derek, stop quoting my songs! I haven't even gotten to use that one yet!

Ryan: and if she hasn't used it, no one will get the reference.

Sean: where have I been recently? I haven't bothered you guys since day three!

Me: yeah, isn't that wonderful?

Ryan: you've just been bothering other people is all.

Sean: oh.


	11. and bye is just a hi with a b, right?

**A/N** when we last saw our author, she was totally fed up with starting every chapter with 'when we last saw our heroes...'

Me: *starts typing* When we last saw our heroes... oh forget this! You know what happened when we last saw our heroes!" *gets up, throws hands in the air, and leaves*

Kayla: ALANA!

Me: *comes back* what?

Ryan: you forgot the chapter, sweetie.

Me: oh. Right. Here we go again...

When we last saw our heroes, Alana and Ryan got to ride the Ferris wheel together. And as a new day dawns and our heroes prepare to go home, Ryan will have to make one of the hardest decisions of his life: stay in Pokemon City, or stay with Alana.

* * *

I had the worst trouble getting out of bed the next morning. Kayla and Derek had to literally drag me out of bed. Sure, I should have been happy to go home, but I just couldn't get Ryan off my mind, and I couldn't forget what might have been. But it was over, and we were leaving, so I got up and got ready to go. We made it to the arcade and Ryan was moving the Pac-man game.

"You're really strong. I doubt I could move one of those." I said.

"Thanks." Ryan replied, and for a second I thought he hadn't caught the admiration in my voice. Then he smiled at me, and I knew he had. He pushed it quite a bit over to reveal a door with English writing. It said, 'To the real world', and that made me wonder who had made these doors. And as he was about to open it, someone tugged my tail. I turned around, and the person who had been shoved to the back of my mind for a few days was suddenly back in front. Sean.

"What the heck, Sean!" I said.

"I just like messing with you!" he said. He ran off, but I didn't chase him.

"That's good, just let it go." Kayla said. Then Ryan opened the door, and there was my beautiful studio! Oh how I had missed it! Looking in and seeing everything exactly how I left it was unreal, and I just wanted to run inside and hug my purple chair!

But then I remembered the steadily growing romantic tension. Could I really just leave Ryan like that? No! I couldn't! It would be too hard! But Kayla and Derek were already walking through the door, and I saw them transform from Pokemon into people.

I looked back at Ryan, silently pleading for him to come. He shook his head.

"Goodbye, Alana." he said.

I couldn't bear to say goodbye, so I just went through the door. I didn't shut it, but left it open a crack. I was surrounded by smoke, and was suddenly me again. But it was bittersweet, a hollow victory.

"Oh Kayla, I missed seeing you as a human!" Derek said.

"You're just even cuter than I remember you!" Kayla said. They hugged, which only reminded me of how bittersweet it all was.

I probably watched the slightly open door for ten minutes. I waited, hoping that Ryan would change his mind.

* * *

I had just given up hope and started to walk away when I heard loud footsteps. And as I was just about to turn and see who it was, two strong arms encircled me, holding me in place.

"I couldn't let you go." I quickly recognized Ryan's sweet voice, and gasped. When he let go, I turned around and saw human Ryan for the first time.

He was tall. Taller than me, if you can believe that. He had the nicest smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. He had short brown hair and captivating brown-green eyes that I found myself staring into. He was staring into my eyes too, and I was lost for words.

"I just couldn't. I can't believe I almost did, either." he said.

"Will you stay?" I asked.

"I can't go back, Rina would kill me." he said. He laughed. "And besides, I can always ask Chris for my old job back."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kayla said.

"Yeah, except..." I said, trailing off because I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Except what?" Ryan asked.

"Except TDWT is on a plane. They travel all over the world. What I'm trying to say is, I might miss you too much." I said.

"But you won't miss him as much as you would if he was still in Johto." Derek said.

"It'll be hard, but we can make it work." Ryan said.

"Hey guys! I just called up Chris and he said he was coming to pick you up now!" Kayla said. Then we heard the plane land.

Our goodbye was very heartfelt, in my opinion. I almost didn't want to let him go. But I managed. Lucky for me, Chris decided to vote Ryan off a few episodes later. I asked him to join me on Alana Live, and he accepted almost immediately.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: Alana Live is fun, but I just know it will be lots more fun with you!

Ryan: you think so?

Me: oh, I know so! you're an awesome person, and the camera loves you!

Derek: it's true.

Kayla: but the camera doesn't love you as much as Alana does!

Me: shut up Kayla!

Ryan: yeah, don't make fun of Alana!

Sean: why not? It's fun!

Me: so glad you aren't a human.

Sean: actually, I'm just not in the human world. I am very much a human, and you know it!

Me: yeah, I guess.


	12. it's the final chapter!

**A/N** when we last saw our heroes, they all made it back home and turned back into humans! Even Ryan, who was a bit torn up about the whole situation, decided to go home. Then he went back to his job. Then he got 'voted off', and by that I mean thrown out the plane. You remember that episode, right?

* * *

I looked over at Alana as Derek introduced Alana Live.

"Coming to you live from Alana Live studios, it's Alana Live! With your host, Alana!" he said energetically. Alana straightened up in her chair as the camera turned towards her, and began to speak.

"Hey guys! Today is a very special Alana Live!" she asked. She was different on camera than off camera. She acted like a real star, while in real life she was a little shy.

"Why?" Surfer girl asked. I guessed that Alana hadn't sent her the memo.

"What, you didn't get the memo?" Kayla asked.

"No." Surfer girl replied. That confirmed my suspicions. Alana then gave me a grand introduction and we got into a long discussion about a number of different things. I got to close the show, which was really cool.

* * *

I waited until Kayla and Derek had told Ryan what they thought. They left shortly afterwards, leaving Ryan and me alone in the studio.

"You were great." I said. He laughed.

"I was? I mean, Kayla and Derek both told me something along those lines, but I thought they were just saying that." he said. Then he gave me a perplexed look. "I was?"

"You were! Trust me, the camera loved you." I said.

"That's good." he said. Then I heard an ominous sound, the sound of a plane landing. "Oh no."

He must have heard it too.

"They're here." I said.

We walked outside and stared at the large plane landing in the road before us. Ryan hugged me, and I didn't hesitate to hug him back.

"I don't want to leave." he said.

"I don't want you to leave." I said. "But you have to."

"I do? Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure. It'll be hard, but we can do it." I said.

"You're right." he said. "You guys are coming on the plane for the finale, right?"

"Yes!" I said. "I'll get to see you then!"

"See, there's something to look forward to! It's not the end of the world that we're getting separated." he said.

"Come on Ryan! Stop hugging your girlfriend and get over here!" Chris yelled from the plane. I could feel my face getting red. Reluctantly, he let go and started heading towards the plane.

"Hey!" I said. He turned to look at me. "If you see Ezekiel, tell him he needs to join us on Alana Live!"

Ryan laughed. "I'll do that!"

"Goodbye!" I called.

"Goodbye!" he called back. Then he got on the plane, and it took off.

"Goodbye, Ryan." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: I don't know about that. I want to change it so Ryan doesn't have to leave.

Ryan: it's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet.

Kayla: but looking back on all of that, it's nice to believe,

(music starts playing)

Derek: that when you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song,

Kayla: the one we danced to all night long, the moon like a spotlight on the lake,

Me(stops the music): hey! That song doesn't fit at all!

Ryan: yeah, that song is more like a breakup, we just got separated.

Kayla: oh, fine.

Me: and that's the end of our show!

Ryan: what? That's it!

Me: yeah. Last chapter. Bye everyone!


End file.
